


Last smissmas present

by SkeletonHypetrain



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 13:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16476152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletonHypetrain/pseuds/SkeletonHypetrain
Summary: llie mertens discovers some australian christmas memories





	1. Chapter 1

Paullie woke up in her house at teufort, it was a rainy day due to october, she was wearing a black t-shirt, grey pants and bandage gloves(like scout).  
She took her reindeer skull and koala cape and wear it, she looked at the calendar: October 31th, but as she passed the pages of the calendar, she saw something in the December page:  
December 18th(don´t forget).  
Llie was confused..  
Paullie: why paul wrote that?, nevermind.  
Suddenly her reindeer skull´s rednose started to glow.  
Paullie: what the…just ignore that.  
Then she went away to the town, llie realized that people saw her and said stuff like:``look who´s back´´, ``another spirit of Australian Christmas?´´, ``hope you don’t kidnap children´´, ``merry smissmas, oh wait, happy halloween´´.  
Then she ran while doing some magic, eating candy, bringing some soul gargoyles,etc  
And still doing magic, until she saw paul and BLU spy.  
Paul: oh hello paullie.  
Paullie: oh hi, did you wrote the never forget thing at the calendar.  
Blu spy: don’t you remember that day.  
Paul: that day is Australian Christmas day and…well.  
Paullie: guys, you know that I hate Christmas, im a slut for Halloween.  
Paul: but..you don’t remember him,right?  
Paullie:who.  
Blu spy: Nicolas crowder, known as old nick.  
Paullie: old nick,who´s that?  
Paul looked a bit sad, he said to her that he´ll tell that story while they were walking.  
Paul: well, old nick was the Australian christmas spirit, I know him well, the first time you met him, you were 8 yrs old, and I was 14 yrs old when I had a face.  
Paullie: every goo´ol´´story starts with a kid me!  
Blu spy: that day I was with your mother.  
Paul: it all started at the mall of teufort….


	2. Chapter 2

(flashback 1)  
A young paullie mertens was at the teufort mall with paul, she was playing with her gameboy.  
Paullie: I fucking hate Christmas, why we are here?  
Paul: we have to do some ``comuninity´´ jobs  
Paullie: really?  
Paul: spy, do you know what day is it?  
Blu spy: December 18th.  
Paul: oh crap.  
Suddenly a some bunch of kangaroos kicked the mall´s door, everyone started to panic, except paullie, she didn’t give a shit.  
Paul: PAULLIE!  
Paullie: what?  
Paul: RUN!.  
Paullie: run from what?  
Paul: behind you.  
Paullie look behind her, there was a big old man wearing some red shirt,grey pants,etc., that man was wearing a reindeer skull and a koala cape.  
???: oh, hi there.  
Then,that man grabbed lil´paullie making her drop her gameboy, paullie looked at that old man.  
???: look who wasn´t smart enough to run.  
Paullie didn’t pay attention to him; she was looking at the reindeer skull.  
???: lil´one.  
Paul saw him.  
Paul: stop right there….oh…  
???: hi paul, don’t you remember old nick, *sigh* you look like your mother..  
Paul: don’t do anything to paullie.  
Paullie looked at old nick.  
Paullie: yeah, that´s my name, so you are nick,nice to meet ya.  
Old nick tried to menace paullie, but she looked at bit bored.  
Old nick: you were naughty or nice?  
Paullie: well, im not naughty nor nice, im a spawn from hell.  
nick looked surprised at the child, she was different than the other kidnapped children.  
Old nick: where are your parents?...are you…  
Old nick looked at paul a bit sad.  
Old nick: can I keep her?.  
Then a female voice was heard.  
???: WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING WITH MY BABBY, PUT MY COOKIE DOWN.  
Paullie: hi mom.  
Paul: hello meela.  
Meela: put my girl down.  
Nick put paullie down, paullie was still staring at the skull.  
Old nick: and your father?  
Paullie: my dad is in a interdimensional quest.  
Nicholas: well, but first things first, what do you want for smissmas.  
Paullie: the bombinomicon!  
Nicholas: what…  
Nicholas looked behind, he saw merasmus watching him.  
Nicholas: GODDAMNT IT MERASMUS!, oh sorry child, and…  
Paullie: that clown reindeer skull, I always wanted to have a collection of animal skulls.  
Crowder: well, maybe in the most important moments, i´ll give that to you.  
Paullie: ok.  
(flashback ended)


	3. Chapter 3

Paul: and that´s how you met nick.  
Paullie:whaaaat.  
Paul: and I don’t know why your mother was with blue spy…  
Paullie: but I need more information about that.  
Paul: well…….i….  
Then paullie ran away doing magic.  
Paul: oh paullie.  
Later, at one of the scream fortress map things, there was merasmus(obviously) with the bombinomicon.  
Merasmus: well bombinomicon, that’s why soldier transformed my castle into a raccoon sanctuary and…  
Suddenly he heard a screeching voice from the distance.  
Paullie: MERRRAAAAAAAAASSSSSSMUUUUUSSSSSS!  
There she was running and doing magic.  
Merasmus: oh,here she comes…  
Bombinomicon: hahahaha, she´s wearing a reindeer skull and doing magic, this is like if you had a child with old nick and that child would be her.  
Merasmus: more like a child, she´s a hellspawn.  
Paullie went towards to Merasmus.  
Paullie: hi.  
Merasmus: oh hi hellspawn.  
Paullie: do have any memory about old nick.  
Merasmus: yes, I remember that he was with you, he named you as:``child´´.  
Paullie:yeah…  
Merasmus: he didn’t let me to see you.  
Paullie: why?  
Merasmus: well because…


	4. Chapter 4

(flashback 2)  
Merasmus was with Crowder holding paullie.  
Merasmus: oh, hello there..  
Old nick looked angry at Mer.  
Old nick: don’t corrupt my child with your magic!.  
Merasmus: hey, I just want to see her.  
Paullie: hi merasmus.  
Old nick: do not talk to him, do you know that he´s a bad influence for you?  
Paullie: don’t tell me what to do, I wanna see his talking book.  
(end of flashback 2)


	5. Chapter 5

Paullie: so you were a bad influence for me.  
Merasmus: I wasn´t, you always wanted to be with me.  
Paullie: because you are my favourite magician and sorry about your castle thing.  
Merasmus: thank you, but,what happened to crowder?, I didn’t see him since…  
Paullie: he kicked the Christmas bucket  
Merasmus: wait, is he dead?!.  
Paullie: yes.., he died when I was 8 yrs…hold on a second.  
Merasmus:what…  
Paullie: I remember his death…come with me.  
Mer: ok.  
Then the three fellas(counting the bombinomicon) went back to the snowy teufort, she saw paul.  
Paul: llie, whats happening.  
Paullie: I remember his death, let’s go to that snowy base.  
Paul: you mean.., terminal 0.  
Paullie: yes.  
Paul:ok,lets go.  
Then they ran towards to the terminal 0, they were at the entrance.  
Meramus: well here we are…  
Paullie took off her reindeer skull and looked at it.


	6. Chapter 6

(flashback 3)  
Lil´paullie was with Nick.  
Lil´paullie: when im gonna get your reindeer skull?  
ONick: when it comes the moment, my child….  
(end of flackback 3).


	7. Chapter 7

Then paullie wear again that skull.  
Paullie: yes..i remember it…,like it was yesterday…  
(flashback 4)  
Nicholas Crower was at terminal 0, he was holding lil´paullie, he was running from someone…  
Lil´Paullie: hey, where we are going, are you okay?, what´s happening?.  
Nick: nothing my dear, nothing.  
Lil´paullie: you seemed worried, are you sure that is nothing, you look nervous.  
Nick: don’t worry, everything will be okay.  
Then nick heard a small sneeze, it was paullie.  
Nick: oh no, you´ve got a cold..,here have this.  
Then nick took off his koala cape and give to paullie, she was so small in that giant cape, but suddenly he heard footsteps from a group of people, he was scared.., he put paullie down, she looked at him.  
Nick: child…close your eyes.  
Lil´paullie: what….  
Nick: CLOSE YOUR EYES.  
She closed her eyes, she heard some people, and she heard him..  
Nick: don’t harm her,please, she´s just a child!.  
Then she heard screams,gun, bones breaking,etc  
After long hours of hell, she opened her eyes, she didn’t saw anyone, even nick, and she saw many trails of blood.  
She walked towards the halls of the terminal.  
Lil´paullie: Hello, is everyone here, Nicholas, where are you?...  
She heard a faint voice…  
Nicholas: child…  
Lil´paullie saw him, his back was resting on the walls, he was fatally injured, llie went towards him.  
Llie: oh no…  
Nicholas: child….,im not sure if im going to survive..  
Llie:..  
Nicholas: i´ll never see you grow..  
Llie: don’t exaggerate…  
Nick: child…I tried to protect you from those mercenaries…,they didn’t listen to me…, I sacrified my life to save you…  
Llie: th..thanks  
Nick: you wanted to have this reindeer skull?  
Llie:yes…  
Nick gave to her the reindeer skull and put it on her head, the skull was so big that her face was hidden from the skull.  
Nick: you look great…now listen to me.., in a future you´ll become a…  
Llie: magician like merasmus.  
Nick:no…  
Old nick started to cough blood.  
Nick: don’t cry…, you´ll always be my child…promise me…promise me that you´ll be a great..magician…promise that…  
Then nick, closed his eyes.  
Lil´paullie: nick?,nick?,nick?, oh shit,he´s fucking dead.  
Then she heard footsteps, she saw a man wearing a blue suit.  
???: hi little one.  
Lil´paullie looked at the man…  
Lil paullie: dad?  
???: oh come here, your mother was worried.  
Then the man grabbed her and carried away..  
???: you´ll be okay,right?  
Lil paullie: ok,dad…  
(end of flashback 4)  
Paullie: yes, I remember that day…he died, he give me that clown reindeer skull, now I realized that it was the last official smissmas present, now I know that….  
Paul: you will love Christmas.  
Paullie: nah, I always hate, I prefer being with merasmus than that old man.  
Merasmus: thanks.  
Then Blu spy appeared.  
BLU spy: oh,hey everyone, why are you here.  
Paullie: you were the one who found me with the dead body of the old man.  
Blu spy: yes, I was…  
Paullie: you were unmasked.  
Blu spy: yes, and you called me dad…  
Paullie stared at him.  
BLU spy: don’t make me go to maury..  
Bombinomicon: well, now what.  
Merasmus: today is scream fortress!   
Paullie: hey, don’t forget about me, we are skull buddies!, you aren´t a bad influence for me, Pal!.  
Then they went out of the terminal, paullie went with merasmus to celebrate the scream fortress.  
The end  
Story made partywurmple.  
Tf2 is from valve.


End file.
